


Buffet Birthdays

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Button Popping, Fluff, M/M, Overeatting, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Jim’s birthday, and Sebastian treats him to a nice buffet.





	Buffet Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it!

Sebastian smiled at his boyfriend, his hand held in Sebastian’s considerably larger one. They had rented out a buffet for Jim’s birthday, the normally busy restaurant completely empty, the food had been cooked before they arrived, Jim shooing the cooks out once he and Sebastian had gotten there. He gave Jim’s hand a squeeze, causing the shorter man to look up at him with a smile.

 

“Ready?” Sebastian asked, grinning when Jim nodded excitedly, tugging Sebastian along behind him as he sped his way towards a table close to the buffet. It was a booth, the seats close to the table, and Sebastian smirked, imagining what it would be like to see Jim groaning and panting, struggling to slide himself out of the booth by the time they were finished. He looked down at Jim’s belly, a small lip of fat poking out against his tight button down, his mind wandering down the path of wondering how Jim would look, those buttons struggling to contain his bloated girth, his jeans unbuttoned to accommodate for his added weight as he massaged the top of his belly, head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure, riding the high that came with being stuffed completely full.

 

He shivered, feeling his blood travel southwards towards his cock, he shook his head and smiled towards Jim, who was already up at the buffet, loading his plate with food. He stood up from the seat he had absentmindedly sat down at during his daydream and walked up to the buffet, getting a modest amount of food compared to Jim’s monstrous amount. For a tiny man, he could put away a good amount of food, he would know. He’d seen Jim stuff himself into a food coma, where all he could do was lay in his back and burp and moan and groan until the weight of his gut pushed him into a peaceful sleep.

 

He walked back over to their table, sitting down in front of his kitten, who looked up at him with a smile, mouth full of food. His plate was full of mash potatoes covered in thick, rich gravy, green beans, corn, meat, anything Jim could get into his plate, he had on it. Sebastian smiled, biting off a piece of salad from his fork. Jim wolfed down his food; Before Sebastian had even eaten half of his salad, he was already going back up to the buffet for seconds.

 

“You must be hungry, kitten.” He commented with a smirk when Jim sat back down, his plate as full as his first one. This time he had a huge steak, with as much sides as he could fit. He had a half a dozen bread rolls, broccoli, a salad, and more, each side buried under another. Sebastian inwardly groaned as Jim stuffed bite after bite into his mouth, moaning quietly as he did. It was obscene, Sebastian thought, as he watched— and listened—to Jim moan as he stuffed food into his mouth, his eyes closed in pleasure. Sebastian swallowed, palming his erection under the table. His own salad was long forgotten, when instead he could eat up the delicious noises Jim was making. Jim looked at him, face screwed up in confusion as he forked a piece of food into his mouth.

 

“Why aren’t you eating that?” Jim asked, voice muffled from the food. Sebastian shook his head and smiled, “I’m not hungry, kitten.” Jim shrugged and pulled Sebastian’s plate towards himself, “Suit yourself, I’ll take it.” He said, and Sebastian chuckled. He smiled at his boyfriend, imagining Jim’s slightly swollen tummy under his tight button-up. He watched as Jim leaned back against the booth seat, his hand fell to his tummy, a groan escaping his pink lips.

 

“Ugh...Sebby. I’m starting—“ He hiccuped, eyes slipping closed, “—Feel kinda full.” Jim mumbled, a small smile on his face. Sebastian scoffed, laughing. He looked at the three empty plates on the table, each one emptied into Jim’s belly.

 

“I doubt it. Go up there and get you another steak, more bread. As much as you can fit. Get you a cup of water, as well. And then something else starchy. Alright?” Sebastian said in a tone that left no room for argument. Jim nodded, doing as his was told, sliding out of the booth. Sebastian looked at Jim’s tummy, the upper part slightly more swollen, definitely bloated. He grinned, watching as Jim loaded his plate up. Jim walked back, practically beaming as he sat down, his plate in front of him. Sebastian nodded in confirmation when Jim looked up at him, silently asking if his plate was good enough.

 

“I want every bit of that eaten, and once you’re done i want you to go get two more glasses of soda, and a bowl of pasta. I don’t care if you’re full, you will finish all of these things, understand?” Sebastian commanded, and Jim nodded eagerly, before starting away at his food. They did this often, Sebastian commanding exactly what Jim was allowed to eat, until Jim was panting and begging for Sebastian to rub his belly. If he got too full, to the point of being sick, he knew the safeword, he knew how to stop the game. That had never happened, though. Jim always finished all his food. He watched as Jim—slowly but surely—finish the plate, each piece of food filling Jim up, making his tummy swell up little by little.

 

He snapped out of his daydream as Jim moaned, his hand running up and down his belly, which was poking out considerably down against his shirt. He was definitely full, Sebastian could tell. But he knew that didn’t matter when they were like this, Jim would stuff himself until he couldn’t move. Jim looked at him with wide eyes, a smile on his face.

 

“Mmmm...I’m _really_ full now Tiger. I don’t think I can—“ Jim burped as he pressed a fist to his belly. Sebastian’s eyes darkened, and Jim smirked, knowing how his words were effecting the sniper.

 

“Go up there and get what I told you to, right now. You know what happens if you don’t.” Sebastian added as a warning, smirking smugly. Jim exaggerated a moan, standing up once again to grab a plate. This time, Sebastian followed him, walking up behind Jim as he stood at the buffet, filling up his plate. He wound his arms around Jim’s middle, playing with the fat on Jim’s lower tummy. Jim leaned into the embrace, moaning. Sebastian nudged him forwards, resting his head on Jim’s shoulder.

 

“Go on kitten, full up your plate. And—“ He nipped at Jim’s ear, lowering his voice. “—If you double _all_ your portions, i’ll even feed it to you, sound good? I’ll feed every little bite into your pretty little mouth. Watch it all feel you up like the little piggy you are.” Sebastian murmured into Jim’s ear, hands resting on Jim’s hips. He pinched at his love handles, showering Jim’s neck with little kisses.

 

“Mmmm. That sounds good.” Jim mumbled, stacking more pasta onto his plate. He walked over to the drink machine and poured himself a drink, then another, and handed one to Sebastian, who carried it over to the table. Jim sat down, and Sebastian sat beside him, looking over Jim’s body, and then over to the plate. It had more food than all the others did, which caused him to smirk. He reached out for the fork, and began to twirl the pasta up. Jim watched with eager eyes, a smile on his face.

 

“Open up.” Sebastian commanded, and Jim complied, letting Sebastian place the pasta into his mouth. They repeated that once, twice, thrice, until Jim didn’t open his mouth, only paused with his hand on his bulging middle, the buttons straining against the upper part of his belly. He moaned, giving Sebastian the opportunity to stuff a forkful of pasta into Jim’s mouth. Jim choked, then began to chew slowly, groaning as he swallowed it down. He could tell Jim was starting to become uncomfortably full by the way his face screwed up each time he swallowed, his breath light and coming out in short bursts.

 

“Mmmm Seb. I don’t think—I don’t think I can manage much more.” Half the plate of pasta was down and in Jim’s belly. The buttons were barely still on, bursting at the seams. The two sodas were long empty, the fizz adding just that extra touch to Jim’s tummy.

 

“Nonsense, you haven’t even had dessert yet kitten. How could you possibly be full? No no, you’re gonna finish the rest of that, and then i’m gonna go get you dessert and you’re gonna eat all of that too. And if you don’t...well. Let’s just hope you do.” Jim shivered at the way Sebastian’s voice dipped low, a smirk crawling onto his face. Jim nodded and continued to eat, slower now that Sebastian wasn’t feeding him, and no doubt his stomach aching now.

 

“Doesn’t that feel nice, kitten? To be so big and fat and stuffed. Look at you, so fat.” He picked Jim up and moved him in between his legs, resting his head on Jim’s shoulder, his hands on Jim’s waist. Jim continued to eat, leaning back on Sebastian’s chest, scrapping food into his mouth. He burped, his body jumping. He looked down at Jim’s belly, the lump almost resting in Jim’s lap, the buttons—

 

He chuckled as one popped off, hitting the table then falling to the ground, pulling a loud moan from Jim’s mouth. He eat another bite of pasta and rubbed at his belly, eyes closed. His fork scrapped against the plate as he finished the pasta, hiccuping multiple times. Sebastian smirked, biting softly on Jim’s neck as he ran his hands along Jim’s sides, feeling his bloated, hard belly under his fingers.

 

“Wasn’t that good, kitten? Didn’t that make you feel nice and full? Now, I’m gonna go get you dessert and you’re gonna sit here like a good little piggy and and wait.” Jim nodded, letting Sebastian slip out of the booth. Jim laid back, belly protruding forwards. He walked up towards the dessert counter, eyes scanning for something that would be filling for Jim. He grabbed a piece of cheesecake, pausing, before grabbing another. He grabbed 3 brownies, and a can of whipped cream, before returning to the table, sitting the items down. Jim looked up at him in surprise, and shook his head.

 

“I’m—I’m not—I’m not gonna be able to...to finish that.” He hiccuped afterwards, and Sebastian grinned, sitting back down behind Jim. He used his slender fingers to unbutton each of Jim’s buttons, each one causing Jim to let out a sigh of pleasure. He leant in, breath hot on Jim’s neck.

 

“Try.” Was all he said. All he needed to say. Jim began to eat, spooning piece by piece of the cheesecake into his mouth, Sebastian’s hands massaging at his sore stomach. He let out a pained moan, falling back onto Sebastian.

 

“I can’t...I can’t...I....I can’t.” He huffed, hands fumbling around with the button on his trousers. Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek and he gracefully unbuttoned the cruel denim. Jim let out a moan as he belly pushed forward just a bit more. Sebastian reached around the man in his lap and grabbed the plate, holding it and the spoon in front of Jim. He leaned down to Jim’s ear, whispering quietly.

 

“You don’t have to Jim. You know the safe-word. Say it and we can stop and i’ll give you a nice belly rub and we can cuddle on the couch and watch telly, all right?” He whispered, and kissed Jim’s cheek again. As much as he loved watching Jim stuff himself silly, he also didn’t want Jim hurting himself too badly by overdoing it.

 

Jim took the plate and kept eating, very slowly and with little bites, but he did. Both slices of cheesecake were eaten, leaving the brownies and the cream. Sebastian grabbed one brownie and took a bite out of it, it was good, Jim would love it.

 

“Have a brownie, they’re good. I’ll eat this one and you eat that one and if you’re feeling up to it you can have the last one, alright kitten? Sound good?” His voice was soft, a smile on his face. Jim nodded and nuzzled closer to him, grabbing the brownie. He ate it in three bites, moaning at the flavour and the pain in his belly. Sebastian continued to rub at his lover’s taut belly, the ball of fat heavy and hot in Sebastian’s hands. He continued to chew, swallowing hard. He looked up at Sebastian, pressing a kiss at Sebastian’s chin.

 

“We done?” Jim asked in a breathless voice, Sebastian shook his head, smirking. He grabbed the whip cream container, and pushed the nozzle to Jim’s bottom lip. Jim whimpered, but hesitantly agreed. He opened his mouth and let Sebastian squirt some cream into his mouth, swallowing it down. He continued that 3 times, then swatted away Sebastian’s hand and can, moaning.

 

“Can’t. Not no more. Bastian, no. Aphrodite. Aphrodite.” He moaned out the safe-word, Sebastian automatically put down the can, letting his kitten fall against him. Sebastian smiled, stroking his fingers through Jim’s hair, other hand rubbing Jim’s belly. He pushed and prodded at the parts of his belly that he knew hurt him the most. He kissed his forehead, smiling and whispering.

 

“Such a good job. Great job baby, i’m so proud. I love you so much kitten. So proud, so fucking proud. You did so well. Look how hot you look right now baby, so hot. Look at yourself baby. So fat and full and bloated.” He whispered into Jim’s ear, pressing short and soft kisses up and down Jim’s cheek, forehead, and neck. Jim moaned, rolling over slightly, pressing the side of his body to Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian wound his arms under Jim’s legs, tugging his arms around his neck, and began to carry him towards the door, grinning at how heavy he felt in his arms.

 

“Mmmmm....Thank you Bastian.” Jim mumbled, smiling tiredly. Sebastian smiled, opening the car door, sitting the man down.

 

“You’re welcome kitten. Happy birthday.”

 


End file.
